


"Every Moment, Every Minute, With You."

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #AkaKuroWeek2016, AkaKuro Week 2016, Akakuro - Freeform, But fluff so dun worry, Fluff, Journey in Love, M/M, Memories??, Reminiscing, drama??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko flopped himself down onto the four poster bed that he and Akashi shared. He stared at the ceiling aimlessly. </p><p>Kuroko was perfectly content at the current stage of his life. He and Akashi didn't have many conflicts. Kuroko wasn't bothered by Akashi's work, as Akashi always made sure to give Kuroko the attention he needs. Kuroko smiled at the thought, realizing that after all those years, their relationship was finally stable. </p><p>-----</p><p>"Tetsuya."</p><p>Akashi and Kuroko had been together for quite a long time at that point. They lived together, slept together and did everything together. There was nothing but happiness, a well deserved reward after all the fight and struggle. </p><p>They weren't anywhere fancy. It was just them under a cherry blossom tree right in the middle of spring, their favourite season.</p><p>Akashi gave Kuroko the most mesmerizing smile, a smile that could bring angels to their knees and flowers to bloom in every wake without a thought. Kuroko's breath hitched as Akashi went down on one knee, elegance portrayed in his every movement, not a single one gone unnoticed.</p><p>There was no need for Kuroko to hear his next few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Every Moment, Every Minute, With You."

**Author's Note:**

> So it's AkaKuro Week. According to tumblr. Les do this.
> 
> I don't think that this is what the prompt meant by 'Memories' but ah well.
> 
> (Due to this, "Our Souls Are One" updates will be delayed)
> 
> -Trying to be Diligent Cat Sai-chan
> 
> Info: I disregarded Extra Game.  
> Pretend like Bokushi disappeared forever after the match where Oreshi came back.  
> Pretty much disregarded a lot of things  
> Oh and marriage is legal in Japan here.
> 
> Prompt: Memories

"Tetsuya, I'm going out!" Akashi's voice echoed through the house as he busied himself with preparations to run several errands.

"Be back soon!" Kuroko didn't even look up from his reading as Akashi left through the door of the unnecessarily large mansion that they shared, inherited from Akashi's father due to his recent, uneventful death by disease. No, it wasn't because he didn't care. It was his way of expressing the fact that he trusted Akashi completely, and there was no need to question him. After being together for more than a decade, the bond that they had established was far too strong to be broken, or even remotely damaged. The years they had spent by each other's side had built up a firm sense of belief, belief that their relationship could overcome whatever obstacle thrown in front of them, no matter how difficult, dangerous or terrifying the situation. They had fought their demons, had their own fair share of pain, shed tears and sustained scars. Life was cruel, but Akashi and Kuroko were well aware of the fact that it was a package that came with hardship. No one in this world has ever lived their lives without a single shred of suffering. Everyone will inevitably experience the horror of immense torture, mental or physical it may be.

Kuroko's thoughts were occupied by the words floating on the pages of the book, but after a while, he lost interest, shut it and put it away. He didn't have much to do that day, for it was the weekend and his job only required him to be busy during the weekdays. Akashi, on the other hand, was often swept away by his endless amount of work, leaving very little time for other activities. On days like then, however, he was given time for his own personal matters. Kuroko would usually want Akashi all to himself whenever he had the chance, but Akashi wasn't his prisoner, so they both had a balance in their time, sparing equal time for bonding and other things.

At the moment, Kuroko had nothing to do. He suppressed a sigh that was threatening to release. He wouldn't be lying if he said that there isn't really anything for him to do in his free time without Akashi. There wasn't much to do at home. 

Kuroko flopped himself down onto the four poster bed that he and Akashi shared. He stared at the ceiling aimlessly. 

Kuroko was perfectly content at the current stage of his life. He and Akashi didn't have many conflicts. Kuroko wasn't bothered by Akashi's work, as Akashi always made sure to give Kuroko the attention he needs. Kuroko smiled at the thought, realizing that after all those years, their relationship was finally stable. 

_It sure took a lot to get us here._

* * *

>  " _Akashi-kun, it's midnight."_
> 
> _"Well, you're awake, so all is well."_
> 
> _They were 14 at the time. Kuroko remembers every moment with Akashi as though every single one was carved onto his skin, reminders of the sweetness and bitterness of life._
> 
> _"Calling me at this time? What's wrong?"_
> 
> _"I wanted to hear your voice."_
> 
> _"That does not justify anything."_
> 
> _Akashi chuckled then. Kuroko has always thought that_ _all the sounds that Akashi makes were the spawn of heaven's taste. He would always imprint them in his mind, like files in a computer._
> 
> _"I missed you, Kuroko."_
> 
> _Kuroko would've slapped him, had he been in his reach._

* * *

> _"Akashi-kun."_
> 
> _Kuroko had been alone with Akashi at the time. Practice ended as usual, but the wicked feeling of unease that crept up Kuroko's spine did not go away. The snake of destruction, baring its fangs, ready to attack in all its venomous glory, inching closer towards the core, the weakest spot._
> 
> _"Hmm?"_
> 
> _"Don't you think that everyone's been a little distant lately?" Kuroko, observant as ever. Everything had been on the verge of falling apart and only he noticed._
> 
> _"You worry too much."_
> 
> _Akashi had brushed it off. Kuroko couldn't deny that he did too. After all, Akashi was always right._
> 
> _Right?_

* * *

> " _I am Akashi Seijuurou, of course."_
> 
> _Kuroko should have known. He blamed himself. He let himself be taken by the clutches of the beast, letting it eat away at his insides, nibbling, savouring the heavenly taste of his sorrow. He couldn't feel them. The tears that ran like waterfalls down his cheeks, caressing the unbearable, unfathomable truth that was laid in front of him like a corpse. What was the point of crying? Of shedding tears? Crying out was useless. No one was there to hear his pleads, no matter how loud, how much he_ screamed-

* * *

> _"It's been a long time, Kuroko."_
> 
> _Kuroko's eyes widen, as it had been too long, much too long of a time since he heard Akashi's voice, the soft, lilting cadence painting images of beauty and light in his mind, gently stroking his heartstrings, soothing and calming like the sound of cherry blossoms drifting in the gliding breezes of spring's wind. It was all too much, too much. After all the tears he had shed and the pieces he had broken off of his heart, there he was, Akashi, standing tall and ready to pick up the fragments and mend them with the very fingers that he uses to weave magic in its finest hue._

* * *

 

> _"We're graduating, Kuroko."_
> 
> _"Mhm. Aren't you glad, Akashi-kun?"_
> 
> _"Of course. We're going to university together, after all."_
> 
> _Kuroko didn't have much to say then._

* * *

> _"Akashi-kun."_
> 
> _"Hmm?"_
> 
> _Kuroko pressed his lips gently onto Akashi's, but he wouldn't have that. Akashi applied more pressure, and with his ever-dominant personality, prodded at Kuroko's mouth with his tongue, flicking gently every so often, coaxing Kuroko into his control, lacing his deception with tenderness and love._
> 
> _Kuroko gladly falls into his trap, wanting nothing more than to be caught in Akashi's tangle of confines made of silk and satin and thorny roses. A bit of sharp wouldn't hurt. His lips parted, inviting Akashi into his cavern obediently, letting him explore every inch of him, expose his vulnerability and render him helpless. Kuroko didn't mind, he really didn't, because he was wrapped around Akashi's tiny little finger, completely at his command._
> 
> _Kissing like this is only possible with Akashi-kun, Kuroko would think._

* * *

 

> _"Tetsuya."_
> 
> _Akashi and Kuroko had been together for quite a long time at that point. They lived together, slept together and did everything together. There was nothing but happiness, a well deserved reward after all the fight and struggle._
> 
> _They weren't anywhere fancy. It was just them under a cherry blossom tree right in the middle of spring, their favourite season._
> 
> _Akashi gave Kuroko the most mesmerizing smile, a smile that could bring angels to their knees and flowers to bloom in every wake without a thought. Kuroko's breath hitched as Akashi went down on one knee, elegance portrayed in his every movement, not a single one gone unnoticed._
> 
> _There was no need for Kuroko to hear his next few words._

* * *

"Tetsuya! I'm home!"

Kuroko's body jerked towards the sound of his husband's voice like a conditioned response. He stood up hurriedly and went to greet Akashi home.

When the couple came into each other's sight, they smiled at each other in sync. They approached each other to come together in an embrace filled with warmth, affection and content.

Kuroko pulled away slightly to look at Akashi's face.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" Akashi's voice was still pleasing to Kuroko's ears no matter how many times he has heard it before.

"Thinking about us." Little did he know, Akashi was also often entranced whenever Kuroko spoke, but that was his little secret to keep.

"Hmm...dinner?"

"Dinner."

* * *

_"I want to spend every moment and every minute of my life with you."_


End file.
